Light and Darkness of the Grail
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Grand Order was founded to travel within different time eras and grain all the piece of grails to become one. Within the Holy Grail Wars and fixing the time eras, one world with an interesting time era comes into a dark mind to gain the full Greater Holy Grail, but only one can stop the darkness form and that was by the light of a pure hero with hope in his heart. Naruto/OC x Harem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **AN:** F **ate Series/Naruto/and later High School DxD Crossover Story**

* * *

"Such bugs fighting for a bigger piece that is so fun to watch… but playtime is over," A voice ringed through Church like temple from the **Hanging Gardens of Babylon.**

This caused all the Servants and two Rulers to look around to who talk to them all the sudden. Red Faction and most of the Black Faction of Servants looked or scene anything Servants or Mages leaking in the shadows, but soon found a man coming out of the shadows before them.

He was a young man with shadow like hair that moves with the air and deep dark blue eyes that shin with pure blood lust and death. He wore a black shirt, jacket, pants, combat boots and had silver chins running down his pants. His smirk showed lust, power, and darkness.

"Now you are all here it makes it easy for me to what's to come next," The Shadow man said as he reached for something in his jacket.

"What are you?" Ruler or Jeanne D'Arc asked, grabbing her flag spear and narrowed her eyes at the new comer.

He wasn't a Servant but for some reason he felt like one and others could read him. Shirou Kotomine, the Red Faction Ruler or by his real name, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, couldn't scene the unknow man and show that was human with some ranks for some odd reason. The Servants in the room felt something dark within the man and a shadow was coming to where they were at for some reason. All the Servants' thoughts change about the man in front when he pulled something out and used.

The Shadow pulled a strange looking card to drop in front of him and said, " **Authoritarian Personalism: Faceless Jet-black Sovereign**."

As the man chatted, his card to work and it activated a powerful Magecraft onto Rulers and Servants all the sudden. A black void fills the room up and covered every inch of the place to start the magic. All the Servants and Rulers were affected by a powerful gravitational force that plunges down to the ground before man that started laughing like manic. The Servants and Ruler tried to fight back but failed and only incase the powerful onto them. It wasn't a physical in nature, but an attack of conceptual interference that is able to easily break through their defenses.

"What is this?" Rider of Red or Achilles asked as he felt weaker by the second as the gravity took affect on him.

"T-this is a strange Magecraft that effects Mages and evening Servants," Caster of Black or Avicebron answered through his breath and was getting more weaker like the other Servants.

Soon enough **Authoritarian Personalism** started to go off but the Rulers and Servants were still weak and had little mana within them to fight back or return to Spirit Form. The Shadow man walks towards the laid down Jeanne and smirked at her weak state.

"Ruler that holds the Command Spells that I need… fits perfect to my plans," The Shadow man said as he reached forwards with his left hand to grab all the Command Spells off from Jeanne's back.

The Command Spells appeared, shining blight red as the man was getting close and Ruler had no way to fight back to stop this man. The Servants and other Ruler could see what was going on and had no energy to fight but felt some of their mana returning to them slowly.

Then all the sudden and out of nowhere, a blue energy line comes out of nowhere and towards the Shadow man's left arm, causing him to jump out of the way and got everyone to look at who swung a power sword towards the unknown man to find another stranger.

The new comer was a tall young man with dull silver short hair and aura blue sited eyes like a dragon. He wore a black armor with silver armor that bears that look close to a dragon and had a face guard that looks like a dragon as well. A broadsword on his back that look closely to what Saber of Black wielded, a golden hilt sword on his left hip in a black sheath and carried a duel wielding sword with one end longer than other one and was covered in blue mana.

What was evening a bigger surprise when the Servants read dragon knight to only find that he has a ranking like a servant but was human and mage. It should be impossible but if one remembered right that Sieg, transformed into Saber of Black to battle against Saber of Red. But this was different and many wonders who this man was.

Jeanne and Shirou looked at the new comer and saw his rank, class, and what Heroic Spirit he was. The young man shared all the ranks and class of two Saber Class Servant but was more surprising that he was a Saber with Siegfried and Sigurd in him.

"You again!" The Shadow man shouted in pure rage and glared.

"Yes, and go back to the shadows, Menma," The Dragon Knight responded with his eyes narrowed and pointed his blade at the black-haired man.

The Shadow man or Menma glowed at the knight in front of him and soon show that the Servants and Rulers were getting their full strength back, meaning he was out of time. He can't fight all of them at once and the showing of his hated enemy made it worse for him. He can wait and needs to make a quick escape.

"Another time… ** _failure,_** " Menma said with his eyes narrowed and started to transform into a pure black shadow, disappearing before everyone.

The Dragon Knight sighed as he placed his dual bladed sword on his back and walked towards the card on the floor. He placed his right hand on it before activating his mana into his hand and destroyed the card before him, leaving behind ashes and shook his hand clean off.

Soon the Servants and Rulers got up on their feet as their mana was restore and wonder what this new unknow Servant before. The Dragon Knight looked at the group and titled his head to the side in question.

"Is something on my face?" The Knight asked, pointing at his face with his right pointer finger.

 _"Really?"_ Everyone thoughts were and most of them shook their heads in no which caused the knight to sigh in relief.

Before anyone of the Servants or Rulers could ask any question, a beep noise was heard, and it came from the right wrist on the knight's. The silver haired man raised his wrist up and saw blue light blinking before him, causing to hum very quietly and press the button to open the channel. Soon a blue hologram of man appeared before and to everyone could tell it was a long commutation by magecraft.

"Doctor Romani I have arrived but Menma has beat me here first again and he to use one his self-made Noble Phantoms on the Red Faction, Black Faction, and Rulers, but I took care of that and destroyed the card for one least card to worry about. My Servants and I will follow him after a meeting with them," The Knight informed the hologram of Romani.

"Hmm, I see. Keep an eye out for Menma and be careful, Alex. We still don't know how he can teleport to one era to another or the power he has. If you fight him again, don't do it alone," Ramani said after thinking some thoughts over.

"I might have to fight him alone when the time comes but I will keep it in mind, Doctor Romani," The Knight or Alex replied, ending the commutation and looked back to the group.

Alex could that the group wanted some answers as what was going and understands that but not now.

"Ruler that watches over the Great Holy Grail War and Ruler of the Red Faction, I ask for a ceasefire and the Grail War to be put on hold. I have some things that consensus everyone and the Greater Grail's safety. I will be happy to answer to what is going and a meeting should be held tomorrow at any locations you wish to pick out," Alex said in a calm tone of voice.

Servants of Red and Black could see no signs or harm what so ever but spoke and his eyes had honest within them. Evening he was new and helped them, they have this feeling that they can trust him for some odd reason. Jeanne and Shirou could feeling the trust and honest like the other Servants. They can agree on a ceasefire and have a meeting to what was going on. It won't anyone to stop the Grail War for a little meeting.

Jeanne nodded her head in answered and said, "Very well, I agree with the ceasefire and have the Greater Holy Grail War put on hold for the time being. A meeting will be held in the fields by the Black Faction location. Do you agree Amakusa Shirou Tokisada?"

"I agree with putting the Grail War on hold and the ceasefire. That should give me time to explain to the Red Faction of a few things," Shirou agreed with a nod and wanted to talk to his new Servants of the new deployments of him being their new master.

The Red Servants seem to agree with it, but Lancer, Rider and Archer were more focus on getting answers on what happen to their old master first. The would like some answers about the masters and what was going on.

Archer and Caster of Black were quiet for a moment, talking to their masters through spirit thought about what happen and do they agree with the ceasefire. Soon enough one of them spoke.

"My master agrees with the ceasefire. She will allow the Red Faction to be there at the meeting," Archer or Chiron responded as he put his bow away from now.

Avicebron nodded his head in agreement before going into spirit form and Chiron followed behind for both them to return to their masters. Alex looked back at Jeanne, Shirou and the Red Servants before nodding his head and started to teleport within a blue magic circle, leaving for the night Ruler left the Gardens with no one harm come to her and made her towards the Black Faction castle to talk about the new appearances and put the Grail War on hold.

 ** _Time Skip_**

After a day went by, the sun was shining down the battle field that held the first battle and will held more upcoming battles that is to come. The Black Faction agreed with the ceasefire and have the meeting set up in the fields. Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia had agreed to meet with the new comer name Alex with her Archer Servant by her side. The others are watching from golem bird view that shows a mana screen at their side.

 **AN: Berserker of Black is still alive by the way. Just throwing that out.**

Jeanne agreed on meeting with knight and wonder many things about him. Like she didn't show any vison of the Shadow man, Menma, and the Dragon Knight, Alex. It makes more questions, but she has a feeling that all of them will be answered soon enough.

The Red Faction have fixed the new master problem out, being fine with the ceasefire and meeting with the knight. They also allowed Saber of Red and her master to be part on what was going on. Shirou and his Assassin Class Servant, Semiramis, were going to the meeting while the others waited at the Gardens and watched from mana screen for the time being.

Soon enough they made towards the middle of the field to see the Dragon Knight in normal cloths, watching the sun rise with a calm and warm smile on his face. He wore grey shirt, black fingerless gloves, a blue scarf wrap around his neck, black jeans, shoes, and a grey coat with black strips on the sides of it.

Alex then started to notice the guest were here and turn his attention towards them.

"Welcome everyone to the met that I will explain everything to you all," Alex greeted with his smile still on his face.

Jeanne and Shirou could tell now that he was human and could only guest one thing on how he become a Heroic Spirit but will hold that thought for now. Semiramis and Chiron scene no threat from the knight and could relax for the time being for their master's sake.

"I believe introductions are in order before I explain everything. I will start first, my name is Alexander von Einzbern, but please call me Alex," Alex introduced himself with a smile on his face and took a small bow.

Now this surprised the group in the met and are watching it on what his name was. The Einzbern had all died out during the Third Holy Grail Way and haven't been heard since then. Jeanne hasn't met Einzbern, but with Grail information has helped her once more. She knows that the Einzbern family and two others helped created the Holy Grail War and wonders about the man in front of her. Shirou was taken back on meeting another Einzbern in front of him. He hasn't seen one since the Grail War he fought in, but he shook his head and put their past thoughts aside of him. He could tell that Alex was indeed Einzbern, half from the looks of it.

Alex smiled at them and said, "I expected that reaction. I was blood adopted by the Einzbern family and I will explain that part soon enough, but first I like to know your names first."

"Of course, my name is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, head to the Yggdmillennia clan and Master of Archer, who you already met," Fiore greeted with a smile as she used her right hand to point at her Servant behind her.

Chiron nodded his head with a smile on his face in respond.

"My name is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, Ruler of the Red Faction and this is one my servants, Assassin," Shirou greeted himself and his Servant with kind smile on his face and eyes close.

"Hello, Alex was it?" Semiramis said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Alex just smirked back and said, "Yes and are you Empress by any chance?"

"Maybe what get it away?" Semiramis asked as she placed her right hand on her chin and still had her smile on.

Alex shrugged his shoulders before smiling and said, "I have a Servant that is well known through the Babylonia period and your beautiful Gardens reminds me so much of Babylon. I have to say you done a great time on building the Hanging Gardens of Babylon."

Semiramis smiled at the comment and was little taken back of knight's not looking at her in any lustful matter but looking at her a good way that shows kindness and respect.

"Thank you for the comment, but I believe we are getting off topic," Semiramis said, making a good point.

"Good point," Alex added with small node and turn his attention to Ruler that was waiting for her turn.

"My name is Jeanne D'Arc, Ruler of the Greater Holy Grail Way. Its nice to met you Alex," Jeanne greeted with kind smile on her face and was welcome back when Alex smiled back at her.

"Jeanne, hmm, nice to met you all. Now it's time I explain what happen last night and where do I come from," Alex said, getting himself ready to explain everything.

Once the group in front was ready for him, Alex got himself and soon started from the begin.

"From another world and another time line that in voids the Third Holy Grail. Within that Grail War has two different outcomes that affect the whole Grail Wars which was caused by the Einzbern family. The Einzberns in this world summons the Ruler Class Servant in hops on topping up the other masters and their servants, but that failed and Darnic over power the whole Grail War with an army at his side. That is your world and now my world had a different outcome that lead to me on being here.

Within the Third Holy Grail War, the Einzbern family summons the Avenger Class Servant which was weak and first to die in the Grail. However, something happened that lead to the creation of a great evil gaining more power," Alex explained the first part and took a break to gather his thoughts and allow the group to gain the information or ask any questions.

"What great evil?" Fiore asked.

Alex stood quiet for a second, not wanting to say it but spoked, "All the World's Evil, Angra Mainyu."

The Rulers and Servants eyes widened in pure tremor and shock on what the Einzberns were thinking in Alex's world.

"What happen when the Avenger was killed?" Shirou asked with his eyes narrowed a little, having the feeling that he was not going to like the answered.

"He was trapped in the wish-granting spiritual Holy Grail and his influence tainted the Grail system, because he was turn into a real daemon who would be the source of All the World's Evil and he caused the changes to summon Servants within the next two Grail Wars, the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War. My parents fought in the Fourth with a Saber Class Servant by their sides and found out about the All the World's Evil during the mid-end of the Grail War," Alex answered and informed more to the group.

"I'm guessing when they found out about Angra's tainting the Grail. They used a Command Spell to destroy the Grail," Shirou said, having an idea on what come and what he will do if met this Avenger Class Servant.

"Could that be possible?" Fiore asked, not seeing who a Servant could destroyed the Grail from what she saw.

"It could but it's a long shot. Only a powerful Noble Phantom can destroy something powerful that contains evil within, but the outcome will come out if that happens," Jeanne replied.

"Quite right, but that would be hard to do since Mages and Servants will be blinded by their own wish to see the truth," Shirou agreed and make a good point out.

Alex nodded his head and said, "True, most will be blind by their own wish, but my parents went the All the World's Evil and that creature of darkness wanted to unleash his vison of the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel onto the world but father stopped it which he failed to destroy the Grail and gain a deadly curse because of that. It took years later before he become to his own death but was happy that he had family and died with no regrets."

Jeanne, Chiron, Shirou, and Semiramis could see sadness in Alex's eyes but he changed with a smile and not be sad for his old man's sake. Fiore saw it as well and was happy for the silver haired man to change it quickly for his father sake to not get sad for his death and be happy with his life. That cause another question, how much has he gone through?

"After the Fourth Holy War and next Fifth started ten years later with my brother and I joining into Grail War to end all Grail Wars once and for all. He summoned a Saber Class Servant and I saved a Caster to become my Servant by her chose. I won't go in depth with the war I been through, a story for another time, but I will tell what happen afterwards and it voids with me being here.

Once the Grail War was destroyed and Angra Mainyu was no more. I joined the Clock Tower in London and become one of the top students of my classes. It bought the attention of a group that was training young minds to help history events and fix time eras. Within a few months later, a massive change happens to many time eras and caused the whole world to go dark before are very eyes. It was then I found out that a Black Shadow was the embodiment of All the World's Evil and was changing every era to gain more power. On that day, the Grand Order was born, and we fixed many and different time eras to this very day," Alex informed.

Jeanne, Shirou, and the Servants that were watching or in the meeting could understand two things that Alex was sent here. To fix the time lines from Menma, the Black Shadow that holds All the World's Evil within him and make sure the Greater Grail is safe to avoid another Grail hosting any dark creatures. To some it might be crazy to think about other worlds, but a center old troll prove has one of the True Magics that helps him travel to different world and troll people to his enjoyment.

Fiore and the Masters of Black might think it was crazy to think about other worlds, but the head Mage can tell that Alex was telling the truth and could trust him. She hopes that her brother and other masters could trust the silver haired man.

"What do you have in mind on stopping Menma from gaining the Greater Grail?" Shirou asked.

"Simple, the Red Faction and Black Faction must agree on an alliance to stop Menma and his Shadow Faction from gaining the Grail. My own Faction of Servants and myself will help against the Black Shadow," Alex replied, offering his hand out to Ruler in friendship and alliance.

Jeanne thought careful on the offer for two Factions of Servants to work as one and have another group of Servants joining the battle against the Black Shadow. She could understand the safety for the Grail and for some reason trust Alex very much. She wonders what the two Faction will think of the allying with each other and another Faction.

Shirou placed his right hand on his chin, thinking deeply and the idea of allying with two other Factions of Servants. His wish was still in his mind and thought deeply of what Alex told him. He wants to fulfil his wish for humanity sake, but with the threat of All the World's Evil and what damaged it can cause to the Grail made him think of the alliance. If he wanted to help humanity, then he must stop the evil that will harm humanity and his mind was now made up.

Fiore had made her mind up on the alliance and it's seem the best way to stop the Black Shadow for good. Having three Factions backing each other could be the way to tip the war into their favor and could make it harder for Menma to get the Greater Grail. After all it is the safes places now and who in their right will go into places that has a Faction on guard.

Chiron and Semiramis waited for their master and the Ruler to give Alex their answered, but they didn't have to wait for long when one took his hand.

Jeanne had finally taken Alex's hand and said, "I agree with the alliance and that this Grail War will have three Factions against one until the very end and the Greater Grail is safe, Alex."

Alex smiled with a nod to his head and looked at Shirou and Fiore for their answered.

"I'm willing to work along side the Red Faction and yours, Alex, as long that Shirou agrees to the alliance and keep the Greater Grail in the Hanging Gardens," Fiore replied, looking at the priest for his response.

"I'm agree with the alliance and to keep the Greater Grail in the Gardens," Shirou replied as he took his hand out to shake Alex's for sign of trust and agreeing with the alliance.

Alex smiled happily and shook the priest's hand. After he was done, the young man know that this was the first step and had many more steps to come with battles against the Black Shadow, Menma and his Shadow Faction.

"I will get my Servants to meet you all in the Black Faction for introductions and later met the Red Faction for the same thing. See you all very soon," Alex said with smile and bow before teleporting with a blue magic circle to the location he kept his Servants at for the time being.

As the group watched Alex take his leave and they thought about what Servants he had with him. If they are someone from their own Faction Servant's past, being bad could have a bad outcome and a good could lead to something great. They can't say for sure but will wait for the silver haired man's return with his Faction of Servants for the introduction. They have a feeling that the Great Holy Grail War is about to get even more bigger from what's to come ahead of them.

* * *

 **AN: Another idea story that came into mind. Also big news, I'm going back to college very soon and updates for stories will take longer, but have no fear. I will do my very best to get a next chapter out. So just Fariotive, Follow, and comment for support and I will see you are next time, but first a BIO.**

* * *

 **Alexander von Einzbern**

 **Nicknames** : Naruto N. Uzumaki (Former).

Alex-kun.

My King (Gilgamesh).

Onii-chan (Illya, Chloe, and Miyu).

Nii-san (Shirou).

Husband/Beloved (Tamamo and Brunhild).

Dragon Warrior King.

Dragon-Blooded Knight.

 **Class:** Saber

 **Heroic Spirits:** Siegfried and Sigurd

 **Hair:** Silver

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Demi-Servant. Veil Human (Former)

 **Family Relatives**

Minato Namikaze (Disowned Father)

Kushina Uzumaki (Disowned Mother)

Naruko U. Namikaze (Twin Sister)

Menma Namikaze (Former Little Brother)

Kiritsugu Emiya (Blood-Adoptive Father)

Irisviel von Einzbern (Blood-Adoptive Mother)

Illyasviel von Einzbern (Blood-Adoptive Sister)

Chloe von Einzbern (Blood-Adoptive Sister)

Shirou Emiya (Adoptive Little Brother)

Miyu Emiya (Adoptive Little Sister)

 **Magecraft:** Ruins. Emiya Crest-Time Alter (Left Shoulder). Einzbern Crest (Chest)

 **Noble Phantoms:** Balmung.

Gram-Bölverk Gram.

Armor of Fafnir.

Gate of Skye.

 **Equipment:** Monofilament Wires (Einzbern Crest).

Ring of Babylonia Marriage-Gate of Babylon (Shared with Gilgamesh).

 **Command Spells:** Nine Tailed Fox (Back and one tail on the arms and legs)

* * *

 **Alex's Servants:**

 **Saber: Artoria Pendragon.**

 **Ruler: Saint Martha.**

 **Avenger: Jeanne Alter.**

 **Saver: Tamamo no Mae.**

 **Shielder: Mashu.**

 **Archer:Female Gilgamesh.**

 **Lancer: Brunhild.**

 **Caster: Medea.**

 **Rider: Medusa.**

* * *

 **Alex's** **Harem: Artoria. Scathach. Female Gilgamesh. Female Enkidu. Sakura (T). Medusa. Medea. Mashu. Jalter. Saint Martha. Brunhild. Tamamo.**

 **Maybe two more from the Fate Series and a few from DxD, but who knows for now.**


	2. Short Chapter

**Short Chapter**

* * *

 **Not Chapter 1, but a** **little look on Alex's past and was inspired by PandaGX's The Magus Killer Story.**

* * *

Deep within the snowy mountains of Germany stand a castle, having trees and snow surrounding the castle. The castle was a magus household for a loving family living there. Everything inside the castle and outside is everything a family need. All the sudden, two happy children ran into the dormant forest while having a man following them.

"Alright! I won't lose today!" A happy nine-year little girl said, stopping herself from running and walked into the woods.

The little girl had crimson eyes and long white hair. She wore a purple winter coat along with a matching hat and winter boots, a white scarf around her neck and white pants.

"I'm going to win again, Nee-chan!" A happy ten-year-old boy shouted, catching up with his sister.

The boy had short blonde hair and bright aura blue eyes, but some parts of his hair is turning white or silver. It was too early to tell what color his hair will be. He wore a black winter coat with a blue scarf, black winter boots, and blue pants. As the siblings were running into the forest, they were being followed by a man, their father to be exact. He had black hair and eyes. He wore a black suit, dress shoes, and trench coat.

"You two don't wonder off too far!" The man shouted to his kids.

"Hai Papa/Tou-san!" The girl and boy shouted to their father.

The two kids went off into the trees, looking for walnut buds and start their game. The game is to find the most walnut buds. The game was created by their father. The father watched them happily as his children were shouting off who found one, causing him to laugh happily and enjoyed the moment of happiness with his family. While the moment of family was going on, they were being watched by someone in the castle.

Inside the castle were two women. One of them watched out of the widow, watching the father interact with his two children. She was a young blonde woman and green eyes. She wore a blue dress. The other woman had white hair ad crimson eyes. She wore a white dress. Her appearance makes her the mother of the girl outside playing with her brother. She was setting up a cup of tea for themselves.

"What got your attention out there, Saber?" The white-haired woman asked, placing down the cups.

The blonde-haired woman, now known as Saber turn to the white-haired woman to answer her question.

"Irisviel, it's interesting. Your children and Kiritsugu, are playing outside," Saber replied.

The white-haired woman now known, Irisviel, Irisviel von Einzbern. She walked up to the window, watching her children and her husband, the father of those kids, Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Are you surprised?" Irisviel asked.

"I was under the impression that my master has a colder heart than he is showing now," Saber answered.

For the reason why, Saber calls Kiritsugu her master is due to her not being alive. Is the fact that she is a Heroic Spirit to be the Fourth Holy Grail War, every once and awhile, a ritual is held. The ritual is known as the Heaven's Feel Ritual or has the Holy Grail War. It is a battel between seven magi that are masters. In the war, these seven masters perform another ritual to summon a servant to battle for them. These servants are heroic spirits. Heroes of the past that can be called upon for battle of Holy Grail War. These seven servants and master battle each other until there is one left. The last master and servant pair are granted the Holy Grail. They grail could gran the winner any wish they so desired.

Saber was one of the heroes of the past. Saber isn't her real name but is her servant name in the war. Seven heroes are called back from the dead to fight each other. There are seven classes, so only certain types of heroes can be summoned if the context is right. These seven classes are:

Saber, the hero of the Sword

Archer, the hero of the Bow

Lancer, the hero of the Lance

Caster, the hero of Spells and Sorcery

Rider, the hero of the Mount

Assassin, the hero of Assassination

Berserker, the hero of Berserker Rage

Heroic Spirits can apply to any of these seven classes depending on their life and legend. Like King Arthur, the famous for wielding the holy sword, Excalibur. If the King of Knight is summoned, then the king will most likely be summoned as Saber. However, the King of Knights was known for riding horses and using a lance. So, the King can be summoned as a Rider or Lancer. Now that has been take care of, let's continue with the story.

"Well, I can see why you think that," Irisviel said, understanding Saber's point of view.

She knows her husband well enough that he can be considered a cold-hearted man, a very cold man. She then went back to pour tea and invited Saber to join her. Saber accept her offer and went over to the table. She had some questions about the boy and felt something off about him.

"Can you tell me about your son? I don't mean to be rude, but he doesn't resemble you or your husband?" Saber asked.

When first being summon and later, she senses a great danger nearby and found the source to be their son. After witnessing the blonde boy being cheerful and happy made her confuse. She had sensed a great power coming off from the boy and was being close to something she knew.

"That is due to him being blood adopted. You see, Illya is our biological child, while Alex is our blood adopted son," Irisviel replied.

Alex or Alexander von Einzbern was the boy with blonde hair. Illya or Illyasviel von Einzbern is the girl with white hair. Saber wonder about the boy and closely listen into the story about Alex.

"Then can you explain why I sense that he has divine and spiritual energy residing inside of him?" Saber asked in a serious tone.

When being summoned, the Holy Grail already implanted information of the era into Saber's head and the Age of Gods was still around. That brings up the question, 'why dose Alex have divine energy that is close to the Age of Gods?'

Irisviel gave a nervous chuckled and said, "You see–"

 **Flashback**

Six years ago, in the land of Fire, the Elemental Nation. Alex who had at first was Naruto Uzumaki that lived in a village call Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves. One of the villages that lies within the Veil. The Veil is where shinobi lives and is at the time of old Japan time. Outside of the Veil was where the rest of the world lives.

Many have Factions have try to gain understand of the veil and how it came from. So, far no one knowns for sure. The most where the Mage Association and the Church tried to find the origin of the Veil but have failed many times over and only gain some information of the Veil.

Moving on and back with the flashback. Naruto Uzumaki was once the biological son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Who had the worst parents and have many reasons why to be call that. During the birth of Naruto and his twin sister, Naruko U. Namikaze, a Nine Tailed Fox attack Konohagakure and destroyed many lives which lead to the Fourth Hokage sealing the beast into his daughter and while giving the soul of the best to his son.

After the sealing was done, Minato had made blood clone for him, his wife, and daughter, but left Naruto to be the village's WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction). He couldn't leave the village without their WMD and so he chooses to abandon his only son, Naruto. To which, his wife agreed to and didn't care for her son's safety.

For the first years of living, Naruto had lived was stated has hell for him. He was abandoned by his own parents willingly and didn't care for his wellbeing. He was forced to endure a life of loneliness and pain. Many citizens saw him has the fox itself and screamed for his death. Most saw Naruto has the fox reincarnated. Throughout the years in Konoha, Naruto was starved, beaten countless times, kick out of the orphanage, hunted down like an animal, and many other unspeakable actions that were against him. What fouls they are. They could not tell the differences between a weapon and a sealing.

Sometime later Naruto had found a scroll in the Forest of Death that send him to the Land of Shadows and met the Shadow Warrior Queen herself, Scathach. At first Scathach didn't know what do with the young boy but deiced to help him the best she could and treated his wounds. Naruto had to leave the Land of Shadows for his safety but promise Scathach that he will help her through her aloneness one day and caused her to have tears of happiness before sending him to different world with a gift.

At the same time, Kiritsugu Emiya was traveling through. He had found the sheath of Excalibur, which he can use to summon King Arthur, the King of Knights for the Fourth Holy Grail War. Before leaving he had found the young Naruto and deiced to take him to not die in the wild. The Magus Killer had found snigs of a harsh life on the boy and was sicken on who will do that to a child.

When the child woke up, he had no memory on what happen or how he got out of the Veil. That was because Scathach had used a ruin mark to remove the harsh life in the Veil and make new memories one day with a family that will love for who he is. Kiritsugu deiced to take the boy in and name him after one of his old friends, Alexander, an old army man that trained him before passing away in old age.

Soon enough Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, one of the five living magicians, user of the Kaleidoscope, magic of parallel worlds, a Dead Apostate Ancestor, and the wizard Marshall had taken inserted in Alex and told Einzberns his harsh life in the Veil before coming into a new world.

Kiritsugu and Irisviel had decided to blood adoptive Alex as their son and accepted him in with open arms like a family should. Evening Illyasviel accepted her older brother very much and both loves to play with another. Alex was happy for have a family that love and move on from his harsh past.

 **End of Flashback**

After Irisviel had fished the tale of Alex, Saber was surprise of the story and the story was unbelievable. To hear that the happy boy playing with his assassin father was from the Veil was something many wouldn't believe.

"Soon enough Kiritsugu change. He was more open with us and showed his loving side more often. He even gave up on the idea of using Alex during the Heaven's Feel," Irisviel informed, making Saber relax in her relief.

Saber couldn't stand using children as weapons and was upset with the Veil. The Veil seems like a common practice for them but moving on.

"Ever since Alex enter our lives, we all became closer and Kiritsugu started to enjoy life. He is just a blessing for us," Irisviel said with a smile on her face.

Then all the sudden, Irisviel started to giggle in remembering something happy, and said, "I remember the first birthday he ever celebrated. I knitted that blue scarf for him and he never got rid of it since then. Illya would always spend as much time with her new older brother. Kiritsugu decided to devote more time into Alex. He started to teach him the Emiya Magecraft and even went so far to even implant his family crest on his left shoulder. Even I teach him the Einzbern Magecraft to implant the crest on his chest."

Saber was happy on earing Irisviel talk about her son so much and kept quiet.

"…It sickens me that the Veil would condone acts so monstrous on a mere child. For Alex to keep his innocence after going through that kind of hell since he can walk, makes Kiritsugu and I very proud to call him our son. Whoever his parents were, they were monsters or fools to abandon a childlike Alex," Irisviel said, having Saber nodded in agreement.

"After hearing that story, I can tell that Alex is truly one of a kind. Too endure so much for his age and not give in. If he was born in my ear, I would have made him my squire," Saber commented, being moved by Alex's story of abandonment and suffering.

His story and happiness from Alex were one of a kind. Then Irisviel got up from her chair and pushed it in, being finished with her tea.

"I'm going to spend time with my family while I still have time. I want my son and daughter to have plenty memories of all of us being happy. You're free to join us Saber. You should meet him. He may change you," Irisviel said, making her way out of the room and to see her family that were coming inside from playing outside.

Due to the fact on being a Homunculus created by the Einzbern, Irisviel won't have a long life and the other fact that she is the Lesser Grail and is needed for the Greater Grail, the Holy Grail. She won't survive after the war and would take all the time she had left to spend time with her family. Illya would suffer that fate and that is something that Alex doesn't want for his mother or sister and he has hope that he will find way, or something will happen. It will be hard for them and pray for their parents to survive in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"I think I will," Saber muttered to herself, finishing her cup of tea.

Saber was very interested in meeting this miracle boy. She headed off to meet the boy with one of the worst past she has heard of. It would be an experience she never had before. As the King of Knights, she has met many people, but Alex was far too unique, and her curiosity got the best of her to meet the boy.


	3. Chapter 1 The Start

**Chapter 1 The Start**

* * *

 **AN: If some are wondering why there is no Assassin or Berserker Class Servant on the servant list. That reason is that they will be in the story later. I will have the Shadow Faction Servants list out and Menma will have a harem yes, but who is it will be told later and thoughts on who will join Alex's. Now enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Alex teleported himself to the town that his Servants were standing in for the moment and decided it was time for his Faction to meet their allied Factions. If he was going to fight Menma and his Shadow Faction, he will need allies and everything he got to win.

"Alex-kun you have a return," A female voice said, getting Alex out of his thoughts and smile to who was talking to him.

"Yes, I have return back, Artoria-chan," Alex replied.

Artoria smiled as she walked out towards her master/lover. She was summoned in the Fourth Holy Grail War as the Saber Class Servant for Alex's parents and later become his brother's servant in the Fifth Holy Grail War. The silver-haired knight had made a familiar and master contract with the King of Knights at the end of the war and she was grateful to fight alongside the man she loves.

"I take that you finish the first part of your mission?" Artoria asked, seeing that her master was here early.

"No, Menma had beat me in meeting the Red and Black Faction and was about to seal Ruler's Command Spells, but I stopped him and have set up the alliance between three Factions," Alex responded.

"I see," Artoria said, understanding what she and the other servants must do.

Alex nodded his head before he and Artoria walked towards the Inn where his Servants were standing out and started to gather them up for the meeting with the two Factions. And just so happens, two of them in the living right now. One being the Avenger and other Archer Class Servant, talking to each other for the moment before seeing their master returns.

"Hello, Alex-kun/My King," The two Servants greeted with a smile on their faces.

"Hello Jalter-chan, Gil-chan. It's nice to you two again," Alex greeted back with a warm smile on his face.

Jalter or Alter Jeanne D'Arc smiled back her master/lover as did Gilgamesh, _King_ or Queen of Heroes. Alex had met the Alter vision of the Saint of Orleans during when he, another Servant, and Jeanne fought her and saved New Orleans timeline. It took a long fight to talk the Avenger to join his side and, in the end, everything worked out and she joined her new master that soon become the love of her life. The Dragon Knight would have to ask Ruler if she remembers him during the Orleans: The Wicked Dragon Hundred Years' War event and the promise the two made. We get to that part later, but let's move on shall we.

Gilgamesh was the Archer Class Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War and at the end of the Grail War she bathed in the golden light of the Holy Grail to live a second life. She later found out something new to her, being a human that was from the Veil and got her attention towards Alex. She fought the silver haired Mage which at the end had no victor but a draw that both look forward on fighting again. After the fight, the two talked for a good long while and both started to have feelings for the other. The Queen of Heroes found out from her friend/lover, Enkidu, that she was destined to find a King while she will be his Queen and she believed that King would be from the Veil which she was right and happy to have her King by her side.

"I take that mongrel to beat you to the punch in meeting with the two Factions at a bad time?" Gilgamesh asked, seeing that her beloved King was late coming back to the Inn and could guest that the Black Shadow had met the Black and Red Faction first before Alex.

Alex nodded his head and said, "Quite right, but I did stop Menma to cause him to return to the shadows for the moment. He will still come back, but you will need more tricks to fight three Factions of Servants."

"I see. So, you have made an alliance between us and the other two Factions. Hmm, this will be interesting," Jalter commented with a smirk on her face.

"How so Jalter?" Artoria asked.

Jalter shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face and said, "To meet the Black and Red Faction will be interesting to see their reaction when they see another Jeanne and a full Faction of Servant fighting by their side. Also, I can't wait to meet my other half again."

"Ture, but I don't think she remembers the events in Orleans or us in fact. I will have to show her when the time comes," Alex agreed/commented.

"Sounds like a plan, but first we should gather up the other Servants and head out with some normal clothes to meet the other Factions," Artoria said, making a good point.

"I agree, Artoria-chan," Alex agreed and started calling his Servants to come down to the living room.

Soon enough Alex's other Servants came downstairs to see their master/lover here before them. Yes, Alex has a harem and was fine with the girls since he has a big heart that belongs to others. Also, he comes from allows one male heir to have more then one lover and some Mage families allow that as well by that said heir's okay but moving on.

Alex's has fifteen Servants, but nine are with him and the others will come to make up a full Faction. The Servants will join their Master soon enough during the Greater Grail War, but for now, there was nine.

Artoria, Jalter, and Gilgamesh were already here and saw their fellow Servants here before their master/lover.

Shielder or Mashu Kyrielight was a fellow student/worker with Alex in the Grand Order and were great friends throughout many adventures that they later became lovers. Both Mashu and Alex were the first Demi-Servants in the Grand Order that fought alongside their friends. She will sometimes call Alex 'senpai' which reminds of him of a center purple-haired girlfriend back home and was with it.

Saver or Tamamo no Mae, a fellow Servant of Alex in the Grand Order and lover. Alex had summoned the beautiful vixen during the Japan time era and was a great help throughout many adventures. Two told the other about their harsh past and open their feelings for the other. The Dragon Knight accepted Tamamo for who she was and never looked at her as a Demon. Tamamo was grateful and happy that she found someone that shared a similar hated past. They become lovers and she was a wonderful wife to her kind husband.

Lancer or Brunhild, a fellow Servant of Alex in the Grand Order and lover. Alex had summoned the spear wielder during the Fate/Accel Zero Order event and she fought alongside as his Lancer Class Servant to the end. During that event she started to have feelings for Alex who looked like her past lover and wanted to kill him but changed when she found out that he was so different with hard past and started to make a relationship with him. He returns his feelings to her and loved her for who she was.

Caster or Medea, the first Servant of Alex in the Fifth Holy Grail War and lover. Alex had found Witch when she betrayed her Master, who was dickhead, and gave her warmth to be healed. The silver haired man later found out she was a Caster Class Servant and was low on mana. He asked if she was wiling to be his Servant and fight in this Grail by his sides as a friend which she agreed and was taken back that he was so opening to trust her. They fought in the Grail War and both started to have feelings for the other which was fine, and both open their hearts to enjoy. The Princess of Colchis was happy to have a man like Alex in her life and looked forward to what future that was ahead of them.

Rider or Medusa was the Servant of Sakura before becoming Alex's during the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War and later his lover. Medusa was happy that Alex treated Servants as normal people and Sakura to that she should have, causing her to have feelings for the silver haired man which took awhile to open them to him, but she told and was happy that he returns them back with the same feelings of love.

"Hello Mashu-chan, Tamamo-chan, Brun-chan, Medea-chan, Medusa-chan. It's great to see you girls again," Alex greeted his girls with a warm smile on his face.

"It's nice to you again, Senpai/Husband/Beloved/Alex-kun," The girls greeted back with a kind and warm smile on their faces from seeing the man they love again.

"I take it's time to meet the Red and Black Faction, Senpai?" Mashu asked, seeing that everyone was here.

"Yes, but first we need to get your girls some normal day cloths before introduce ourselves to our allies in this Grail War," Alex replied/informed.

"Hmm make sense, because we don't want humans to find we are your Servants with the clothes we are wearing now, and we want to avoid rouge Mage following us," Medusa said, seeing what they need to do.

"Right and after that we will met Ruler and the Black Faction first before meeting the Red Ruler and the Red Faction," Alex said as he snapped his fingers for a box of clothes to appeared out a golden ripple circle in the air before them, being Gate of Babylon, that he shares with Gilgamesh.

Soon enough the Servants got dress into normal day cloths for the meeting with the other Factions and was close on starting.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The Black Faction were repairing their castle and any else back up to its full strength. The Homunculus and golems have helped on rebuilding and Mages are taking care of the wounded Homunculus. Only a few Masters and Servants were left in the Faction, but Ruler has agreed on helping them and all of them were ready to meet Alex and his Faction of Servants. Now we see the Faction working and where they are at now.

Sieg and his Rider Class Servant, Astolfo were in one Medical room to help the Homunculus with their wounds or health to be healthy again. Some had a hard time breathing in air, others deep wounds from the battle, and some need mana to help support their inner workings.

Avicebron and his Master, Roche Frain Yggdmillennia, were making more golems to help anyway they can. Some were built to for many ways and more being built on a good level on making more golems. The golems were around inside and outside of the Black Faction to keep many eyes everywhere and be ready in case any Servants come out to face them.

Fiore was contracting the Yggdmillennia's Mages and Freelancers allies for support and anyway they can help. Chiron was with his Master in case he was need and keep an eye out for any signs of guest that are coming.

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia was helping his older sister, Fiore on contracting allies and to keep an eye out for the Assassin of Black and her Master. His Servant, Berserker of Black, Frankenstein or Fran for short, was picking some flowers in the garden into her hands and relaxing in her own thoughts. She was healing from her battle against Saber of Red and was still half way from getting back to full strength.

Jeanne was outside of the castle, waiting for Alex and his Servants to come. Many thoughts were going through her head, but one stood out to her and wonder closely about it. Dose she known him from somewhere? When she was around, inside of herself felt warm and familiar to him. Like she knows him sometime ago and both made a promise. She will have to ask the silver haired man when the times and he was here with his Servants by his side.

Jeanne saw that the Servants were strong and Alex's a good number of Servants that will be a big help to what battle that was ahead of them. She started to scan them, looking their Class, Rank, and who they are.

Saber, Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights. **(Fate/Stay Night Casual)**

Jeanne thought deeply and knows that the King of Knights was noble like a true knight. She had no worries there but makes a side not to keep her away from Saber of Red for the time being.

Archer, Gilgamesh, _King_ …Queen of Heroes. **(Fate/Stay Night Casual)**

Jeanne was off for a second about the prideful woman in the ranks with other Servants but form the looks the Queen was fine with working with others and will have to ask Alex on how he got the Queen of Heroes to work along side him.

Lancer, Brunhild, Shieldmaiden Valkyrie. **(Maid Casual)**

Jeanne could work along with the Valkyrie due to her history but might want to keep her way from Sieg due to him looking close to Siegfried and carries a deep hatred for the one that broke her heart.

Caster, Medea, Witch of Betrayal. **(Fate/Stay Night Casual with jacket)**

Jeanne wonders and thinks deeply about the Magus from the Age of the Gods, knowing her history of betrayal and heart breaks that she went through. She will have to make sure Medea is fighting for her master's sake and won't betray, but she has a feeling that won't happen from the looks of it. Also, to have another Greek in this Grail War was something must don't see every day.

Rider, Medusa, Bewitching Black Serpent. **(Fate/Stay Night Casual)**

Jeanne was taken back on the Gorgon from the Greek being here and thoughts deep about her, but like Medea she has a feeling that she has little worry about. From the looks of it, the Gorgon, Witch, Queen, and Knight have been through a lot with Alex and created something between them. She will have to ask the knight when the times but moving on.

No Assassin or Berserker Servant from the looks but looking at Alex and seeing how many Command Spells he had on him. Jeanne could tell that Alex has more Servants waiting to come and has a feeling they will come later in the Grail War. Now for the extra Servants.

Ruler, Saint Martha, Dragon Rider. **(Academy Uniform)**

Jeanne could tell that Saint Martha and her will get along just fine from the two had somewhat familiar history on being a saint for the lord.

Saver, Tamamo no Mae, Bunrei of Amaterasu. **(Fate/Extella Spring Casual)**

Jeanne and Tamamo could have a great understanding with one of another. She also saw some sings of hardship past within Alex's eyes that was close to Medea, Medusa, and Tamamo to a degree. She won't go in depth or ask them about their past, but she has a feeling that Alex will tell her in due time one day.

Shielder, Mash Kyrielight, the one that holds the Heroic Spirit, Galahad. **(Chaldea)**

Again, with Heroic Spirits in humans and Jeanne could now understand what Mashu and Alex was. They are a perfect union between Master and Servant that becomes a Demi-Servant in the making and they show no signs of breaking down from their own souls. That was something she will need to ask the two when the time comes, but for the last Servant and was very taken back on what she found out.

Avenger, Alter Jeanne D'Arc or Jalter, Dragon Witch **(Shinjuku)**

Jeanne was facing someone that looked like her and was lost for words when seeing a copy of herself standing in front of her. She blinked a few times to wrap her eyes with her right arm to see if it was fake but was real as her and stare at her copy.

"You know staring is rude and you will get flies into your mouth with an open mouth," Jalter said, not liking Ruler staring at her.

Jeanne shook her head and said, "Sorry. It's just that y-you are and…"

"And I'm you. You wrong on that count. We are different and yet the same person but from different worlds and I'm Alex-kun's Servant, Avenger," Jalter replied/informed her Ruler counterpart with a smirk on her face.

 _"Alex-kun?"_ Jeanne question in thought to herself, wondering what her and other servant's relationship towards their master.

"I don't think introduction are need since you have read their ranks, skills, class, and true names just a look at them, but it will be rude to keep the others waiting for the full introduction. Right Jeanne?" Alex said, making a good point.

"Agree but a few things before we go to meet the Black Faction and later the Red Faction," Jeanne agreed, but wanted to say a few things before the meeting can go underway.

Alex looked at his Servants which they nodded in okay and wanted to see what the Ruler wanted to tell them.

"Alright, fire away," Alex said, allowing Ruler to share out.

"First, most of the Servants might not share their true names, but I have feeling that they will, and Martha will tell anyways," Jeanne responded her thought out.

"Agree, but I will rather have them tell me on their own time and when they are ready," Alex said.

He wasn't the type to use the Servant's true name against them. The silver haired knight would rather find out by them telling him or during a battle to test his skills on learning different kinds of Heroic Spirits.

"Okay. Second, you will need to tell me how you and Mashu are Demi-Servants?" Jeanne asked, wondering how they become Demi-Servants that have a perfect mana within them.

"I will but after introductions are done first, Jeanne," Alex replied and agreed on explaining to Ruler about his and Shielder's Demi-Servant status.

"Third, you will have to keep Artoria away from Saber of Red for the time being if you can," Jeanne said, not wanting two Sabers fighting against each other through the whole Grail War.

"I understand and let's not keep the Black Faction waiting even more," Alex agreed as he and his Servants walked with Ruler towards the castle to meet the Black Faction.

Alex and his Servants can't say for sure what happen in the introductions but pray things will work out and be one step closer to fight against to the upcoming shadow. Anything can happen, but the silver haired knight has hope that he and his allies will fight against the darkness and will win.

* * *

 **UMU Update on Servants and Harem with other Pairings**

 **Nero (Saber)**

 **Nobunage Oda (Archer)**

 **Kato Danzo (Assassin)**

 **Nightingale (Berserker)**

 **Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler)**

 **Luviagelita Edelfelt**

 **Olga Marie Animusphere**

 **Should I add Semiramis, Atalanta, Barthomeloi Lorelei, and Aoko Aozaki? How will they work for Alex and what cause them to fall in love with him? Like to hear ideas out please.**

 **Also, don't forget that after the Fate/Apocrypha, Alex will meet the DxD world and maybe some of the girls will join his harem. Who can't say for sure, but ideas could help.**

 **Other Pairings**

 **Sieg x Female Astolfo (Why not)**

 **Shirou x Rin (Work before, right?)**

 **Illya x? (Who knows)**


End file.
